


Dinner

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [245]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Dinner

“Dean? Do you wish to go out to dinner?” Cas asked.

“What? Whoa? First of all, you don’t even eat. Second, why?”

“I wish to spend…quality time…with you.” Cas said. “I wouldn’t mind it. Please?”

Dean stared at Cas for a few seconds, before nodding.

“You know what? Sure.” Dean said. Cas smiled softly, and Dean laughed, rolling his eyes.

When they left that night, Cas asked Dean about how everything was going, the hunt, Sam, among other things. He kept Dean talking when his face wasn’t stuffed with food.

“Cas? Why are you doing this?” Dean asked, finally stopping, and staring at Cas. “Why?”

“Because I care for you Dean.” Cas said. “I care… _about_  you. I want you to be happy.”

Dean froze, processing what Cas said.

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean said softly. “That means a lot to me.” Dean took another bite of burger.

“You’re welcome Dean. It’s my pleasure.”


End file.
